Snippets
by native portlandian
Summary: We do not remember days, we remember moments. A collection of short oneshots revolving around love.
1. Bullet - RobStar

Disclaimer – THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE ITTY BITTY BLIPPIES. I do not, and most likely never will, own the Teen Titans. The only thing I own is my ideas. Because there is no way I am writing this 100 times.

A/N – Hello, dearies. I am in a mood to start something a thousand other people have done before, and I don't give a Dimi-damn that they have. Love it or hate it, babes. Anywho, I'm gonna try to fit in as many pairings as possible. I do canon, non-canon, crack, gay, straight, multi-person, you name it. Actually, please do name some – feel free to shoot me a couple you want to see. Don't worry, I'll put the pairing at the very top so you can skip it if you so choose. Now I'm gonna say this now – I don't think any of these will have any graphic sex scenes. Trust me, I love them too, but I'm gonna keep the rating at a T. Maybe a strong T. We'll see how generous I am. SO. Gigantic author's note. Please enjoy, let me know what you think, and shoot me a pairing or two! Love y'all!

native portlandian

…

**Bullet**

_RobStar_

….

She was perfectly capable of taking a bullet. Not that she had ever really taken one – the type of villains they faced were more into self-made gadgets or natural abilities. In fact, the first person to show her a real gun had been Robin. It was after watching an action movie – one of their first movie nights as a team. Starfire, still new to Earth, was trying to learn the "ways" of humanity, and was intrigued by the idea of the trigger-happy characters in the movie. Afterwards, she asked Robin about these loud objects that spat up arcs of blood when they hit skin. Robin was quiet, and then took her downstairs to the basement.

Starfire had been to the weapons vault, which is where she thought Robin was taking her. Instead, he pulled a box off of a shelf, blew off the dust, and opened it. Inside was a black case. Taking this, he motioned with his head for Starfire to follow him back upstairs. They went into a room Robin had staked out as his own personal "workspace". There was a desk and computer, as well as a lonely file cabinet. Robin went to the desk and opened the case. Inside was a small handgun and a box of ammunition.

Robin explained to her how the gun worked. He took it apart and put it back together. He showed her proper safety precautions and how to hold it. And then he told her what guns were meant for. "These are for killing people, Starfire. Guns are extremely dangerous. Always remember that someone holding one means serious business." He told her that real heroes never used guns. Not even Batman, although his mentor had shown him how they worked and given him the exact same talk she was now getting. Robin claimed the only reason he had the gun at all was because it was a gift from a retired police officer. "We don't need guns, Starfire."

Starfire dealt with a few small time crooks who carried firearms in the next few years. At first it had panicked her, but she soon learned how to work with such situations. Raven and Cyborg were actually the best in negotiations, despite Robin's expertise. The leader tended to get frustrated quickly, something he always kicked himself for. Starfire and Beast Boy usually hung back, as neither had been the most comfortable around guns. The Changeling shied from firearms like he did with meat.

But the day did come when Starfire and Robin were out on patrol alone when an armed man robbed a nearby convenience store. Robin was quick to respond to the alarms, even though this was usually something the police could handle. Starfire suspected that the Boy Wonder was mostly just bored. They came to the front of the store, the automatic doors swishing open. A young man in a dark ski mask was clutching a handgun pointed at the face of the sweating worker, whom was shoving money from the register into a small bag.

Robin had tried to stop him first with words. The man seemed desperate, his bright eyes filled with fear. He pointed the gun at Robin. Starfire held in a terrified gasp at this. All she could imagine was like the movies – the bullet would pierce the leader's flesh in a spectacular splash of red and he would fall to the floor, dead. And so, she did what anyone would so in the situation: she prepared starbolts.

The man saw her do this and panicked. The gun was turned to her and the trigger was pulled, letting out a boom that made Starfire's ears ring. In a whirlwind of motion, she was tackled to the floor and a flood of policemen came in as if on a cue. The man dropped his gun to the floor, and it clattered away. It all happened in a span of seconds.

Starfire was unharmed, if slightly bruised from hitting the ground so hard. Robin was on top of her, breathing hard. "Are you alright, Robin?" she had asked.

"Don't worry about me, Star," he had puffed, pulling himself off of her. They gave a statement to the police and left to go home. Starfire was worried about her friend, who was being unusually quiet and keeping his cape close to his side. He rode the R-Cycle and she flew above him, keeping a wary eye on her leader.

At the Tower, Robin immediately sat down as soon as the doors were closed. "Get Cyborg," he mumbled. Starfire's brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" The boy was looking oddly pale. His jaw was tense, as if he were gritting his teeth.

"Please, Star," he said softly. "Get Cyborg."

As it turned out, the boy had taken the bullet to his side and had lost a considerable amount of blood. Starfire was hysterical as soon as Cyborg told her – he had kept everyone out of the room as per Robin's request. The alien girl burst into tears and cried that it was all her fault, and Robin had done it to save her. Both Raven and Beast Boy attempted to calm her down, but it was useless. And no one, especially not the Tower's doors, was strong enough to hold her back.

Robin, looking almost waxy, clutched a blood-soaked towel to his side. Starfire screamed in horror and flew to his side, cradling his face to her chest. The Boy Wonder was relatively confused at first.

"Cy," he rasped. "I thought I said not to let her in."

"I didn't," the half-robot grouched, motioning to the destroyed doors.

"Friend Robin!" Star sobbed. "I did not mean to get you hurt! Please tell me this is not the fatal wound!"

Robin let out a small sigh, cringing at the chest movement. "I'll be fine, Star. Cy says nothing major was hit. He's gonna drive me to the ER for a transfusion."

Star's bright green eyes were still filled with tears. "Why did you not tell me about your injury?"

Robin lifted his free hand, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Because I knew you'd worry." He smiled. Star burrowed her face into his hair.

"If you were not wounded, I would be very upset with you," she murmured next to his ear.

Robin smirked. "Yeah, I know."


	2. Lesson - BBRae

**Lesson**

_BBRae_

…

Raven had decided on one thing within the first three hours of her day – Beast Boy needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson on personal space, specifically. She wasn't sure what she would do yet, but it had to be figured out soon. Beast Boy grew more annoying by the second.

Ever since the Brotherhood of Evil had been taken down, crime in the city was at an all-time low. The Titans had taken to a rotating schedule of who would be on duty and who would be free to do whatever they wanted. It had taken a while to convince Robin that this was something they could do, as the leader seemed to constantly feel the need to be on alert. They compromised, having three Titans be on duty at any time. Today, it was Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. Raven hated days like this. It meant that she was left _alone_ with Beast Boy for a good portion of the day.

The morning had started off well-enough. After Raven's three-hour meditation session, she had gravitated to the common room to make tea as per schedule. Since it was her day off, she opted for civilian clothing instead of her uniform. It felt a little weird to be without her cloak, but she decided that it needed washing anyway. This was her first mistake.

Robin and Star left the Tower at around ten a.m., and Cyborg went a separate way at eleven. At noon, Beast Boy emerged from his room, wearing boxers and an oversized hoodie. Raven did her best to ignore him, pulling her book closer to her face. It was to no avail.

"Moring, Rae," Beast Boy drawled, a tinge of sleep still on his voice. She did not respond, although her fingers clenched a little harder on the edges of her book. It was quiet for approximately three seconds.

"Wait," Beast Boy gasped. "You aren't wearing your cloak!"

Raven took in a long breath through her nose. "Excellent observation."

"Dude! I've never seen you without your cloak!" And then, before she could object, the changeling vaulted the couch and stood in front of her. In a flash, he ripped the blanket from her lap.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to snatch it back. He held it out of her reach, his emerald eyes scanning her form. Raven immediately felt self-conscious, folding her arms across her chest and pulling in her legging-clad legs.

"Hm." Beast Boy leaned in close to her, as if studying a specimen. "Pretty cool to see your whole face too." A smirk pulled on his lips, exposing that characteristic fang. "And of course, I've missed the legs."

She picked him up with her powers and threw him into the kitchen, where he toppled a chair.

At twelve forty-five, Beast Boy sat next to her on the couch. She narrowed his eyes at him. "Chill, brah," he soothed. "I'm just gonna play video games. You don't own the couch, ya know."

Raven returned to her book, still feeling that Beast Boy was sitting _much _too close to her. But her pride refused to let her move. And when the green teen actually started the game, he got so into it that he was _leaning into her while playing._ That was the last straw.

"Beast Boy!" she snapped. "Could you move?"

"I like this spot," he replied, not missing a beat. His eyes stayed glued to the screen. "Why are you so bothered?"

"You're touching me," she hissed. A small smile curled the corner of the boy's lip. Raven immediately realized her mistake, but before she could say anything, Beast Boy draped his lank form over her lap. He had not stopped playing his game. A glass shattered in the kitchen.

She phased out from underneath him, placing herself a good fifteen feet away. "If you do that one more time," she growled, "I'll break the Gamestation and your _legs_." Beast Boy paused the game and looked at her.

"You need to chill, Rave," he said, eyes glittering mischievously. "I mean, we've lived together for how many years now? Shouldn't you be more comfortable with me?"

"Being comfortable with you doesn't mean I want you in my personal space!" she spat. Beast Boy shrugged and unpaused the game. Raven threw her hands into the air and headed to her room. It seemed her only sanctuary. It was around this time that she decided a lesson was necessary.

At one-thirty, there was a knock at the door. Raven shut her book a little more angrily than she meant to. When she opened the door, the changeling was standing there, one hand scratching at his overgrown crop of green hair.

"Hi, Rae," he greeted. "Uh, there's a special on TV about Vikings and stuff. It's pretty cool. Do you wanna…watch it with me? I'm sorry about earlier, I was pretty rude." He glanced up at her from under his eyelashes, giving her the pathetic kitten look that always seemed to soften Raven for some stupid reason.

She took a breath and ran a hand over her hair. Now if she said no, it'd hurt his feelings. And a moody, sulky Beast Boy was not one she wanted to deal with. She sighed. "Sure, Beast Boy." The green boy immediately perked up, his ears pointing up adorably. Adorably? Raven cringed at the word. How dare it come into her thoughts?

"Awesome! I'll make popcorn!" With that, he raced down the hallway. Raven shook her head, wondering what she was exactly getting into.

Twenty-five minutes into the special, Beast Boy had gravitated closer and closer to her. It was annoying, to say the least. They'd started out on opposite sides of the couch. And now he was right beside her. The idea of teaching him some sort of lesson had reappeared in her mind. Maybe a taste of his own medicine would fix him right up.

Beast Boy was now close enough to be touching her leg. Raven tried to remain calm, to not let her annoyance show. This all went right out the window when Beast Boy leaned next to her ear to whisper something. As soon as his lips brushed her ear, she snapped.

She levitated off of the floor, pulling Beast Boy up with her by the edges of his hoodie. She pulled her face so close to his that their noses brushed, but she could barely see him through the haze of rage. "How does it feel, Beast Boy? Huh?"

He was quiet. As Raven's anger faded, she realized exactly how close to Beast Boy's face hers was. A pillow exploded into a rain of feathers.

"Uh, Rae," Beast Boy murmured, his eyes wide. "Can you put me down?"

Raven let go of his hoodie and he dropped to the floor, stumbling slightly. His cheeks were tinged with red. Raven felt as though her face was on fire. The teen rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous giggle escaping his lips.

"Uh, ya know," he started, averting his eyes, "to answer your question…that felt _really_ good."

At two o'clock, the window shattered as the boy was thrown into the bay.


	3. Wind - CyBee

**Wind**

_CyBee_

…

"There is _no_ way you can beat me in a foot race, Sparky," Bumble Bee laughed, shaking her head. It was a sunny day at the park, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee had been spending the last hour and a half challenging each other to a variety of tasks. So far, Bumble Bee had won the tree-climbing contest, the volleyball game, and the monkey-bar race. Cyborg had triumphed in the hot dog eating contest, the I-Spy game, and the sand-castle challenge. Apparently, a tie was now in place.

"Oh, I can," Cyborg chuckled, giving the girl a playful nudge. "And I will!"

"Not on your life!" Bumble Bee exclaimed, hopping into a standing position. She pointed to a tree on the other side of the park. "First one to the tree wins. No dirty tricks and no powers. Just a good, old fashioned sprint."

"Bring it!" Cyborg growled. He stood up. A breeze had sprung up while they were talking, and it was now more of a wind gust. Bee's pigtails were pushed back on her head. Her dark eyes glittered with anticipation.

"On your mark," she started, getting into position. Cyborg crouched beside her.

"Get set," he continued, bunching his muscles. Bumble Bee's legs tightened.

"GO!"

The twosome took off at a full sprint. Considering both were athletes, and super-powered athletes at that, the race would be over in less than thirty seconds. Cyborg and Bumble Bee were neck and neck for the first ten seconds. But the half-robot's increased weight and the wind resistance was no match for Bee's sleek, well-muscled form. She pulled ahead and won with three seconds to spare.

Cy leaned over his knees, pulling in large breaths and catching his human parts up with his robot. Bee was also breathing heavily, a large smile on her face.

"Told you, Sparky," she huffed in between breaths. "There's _no one_ who can beat Bumble Bee at a sprint."

Cyborg smirked good-naturedly. "It's the wind!" He waved a hand at the air. "Practically held me back!"

Bumble Bee cocked an eyebrow. "The wind, huh?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, his lip curling up in a smile. "It's pretty strong."

The heroine rolled her eyes, a playful expression crossing her face. Suddenly, she fell forward, and the half-robot caught her. "What was that, Bee?" Cyborg exclaimed, a little shocked at the sudden decision to follow gravity.

Bumble Bee laughed softly, adjusting herself so her arms wrapped around his wide shoulders. "Oops," she whispered. "Must be the wind."


	4. Resurface - SpAqua

**Resurface**

_SpAqua_

…

Speedy had never been a big fan of water. He'd never told anyone about his fear, which had followed him from childhood. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had never learned how to swim.

At first, he had thought Aqualad was _nuts_. Who in their right mind wanted to spend all of their time underwater? Someone with a _death wish_. But as Speedy grew closer to his team mate, a slight worry began to eat at him whenever the other boy disappeared below the surface. Speedy hated this feeling – Aqualad could BREATHE UNDERWATER for crying out loud! He wasn't going to drown or anything. Still, whenever Aqualad disappeared below the water, Speedy found himself always glancing at the pool, waiting for him to resurface.

He always did.

Then there was the storm. It thrashed Steel City with endless rain and winds that made the water rise in angry waves. Aqualad was insistent that he needed to go out and check on the water-life. Speedy panicked. All he could imagine was the dark, unforgiving water pulling his teammate away for good. "You're not going!" he snapped, grabbing onto the other boy's wrist.

Aqualad regarded the archer with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I am." He tried to yank his arm away. "Let me go, Speedy."

"It's way too dangerous!" Speedy argued, his voice cracking. "What if you die? What would I – er, we – do without you?"

The Antlantian's gaze softened. He moved his other hand to rest it on Speedy's, gently pulling it from his wrist and encasing it in his fingers. "Speedy, I'll be back. Don't worry." He gave the boy's hand a squeeze. And then he dove into the pool, his dark shape immediately shooting to the tunnel that lead to the outside waters.

Speedy decided he would wait until Aqualad returned. He sat at the edge of the pool and gazed into the depths, fiddling with his bow. Four hours passed, and the Antlantian still wasn't back. Speedy had been visited by Mas e Menos multiple times, and was berated by the twins' rapid-fire Spanish. He mostly ignored them.

At one point, Bumble Bee came down and brought Speedy a cup of coffee. She sat next to him, pulling her knees into her chest. "Still not back?" she asked quietly.

"No," Speedy replied, scratching the back of his head. Bumble Bee sighed.

"He'll be back. I know it." With that, the leader stood and left the archer to his vigil.

Approximately eight hours after Aqualad had left, Speedy fell asleep at the edge of the pool. He woke up to water dripping on his face.

Above him was Aqualad's smug face, his long black hair hanging down enough to brush Speedy's skin. "Morning, princess," he teased. Speedy moved so quickly he almost fell into the water, hopping back and regaining his footing.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, jaw slack in disbelief. Aqualad chuckled, leaning his chin on one hand. His body was still in the water.

"Told you." He smiled. Using his lean-muscled arms, the Antlantian pulled himself up and out of the pool. Speedy ran a gloved hand through his orange hair, his heart racing.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Aqualad's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall behind them. "Four a.m."

Speedy felt his mouth go dry. "It's been _twelve hours_?" Aqualad shrugged.

"Yup. Kind of feels weird to be back on land again." As he began to swipe the excess water from his uniform, Speedy tackled him in a hug, nearly sending them both into the pool.

For once, he really didn't mind getting wet.

…

A/N – Dudes I've never written this ship before. I kind of love it.


	5. Winter - RaeX

**Winter**

_RaeX_

…

Winter was Raven's favorite time of the year. The sun went away earlier, which always made her happier. Something about how dead the world was at night really made her satisfied. It was rather melancholy – and she reveled in it.

After the sun had set, Raven took a book and flew out to Jump. Sometimes she'd go to a coffee shop or bookstore, but tonight she felt the need to be particularly secluded. Everyone in the Tower was being especially annoying, and Raven needed to get away from the noise and chaos.

She settled for the industrial district, where factories sat dark and empty. She chose a brick building at least three stories off the ground and sat at the edge of the roof. The world was silent. Even though it was rather cold, Raven lowered her hood. She ran a hand slowly over her violet hair, soothing it back into its usual pin-straight cut. The frosty breeze immediately blew it back, pricking the tip of her nose with its icy fingers. Azar, it felt good.

"Wow. You know, I wasn't sure whether or not you'd be pretty under that creepy hood. For a while I thought you were hiding devil horns or something." Raven whipped around, sending the book skidding down the roof.

"Red X," she hissed, fingers sparking with magic. The thief was standing casually about ten feet away, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side.

"That would be me," the man said, tapping the large X on his skull mask. "What are you doing out here, Raven?"

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, sending a blast of magic his way. Pulling one of the most annoying stunts any villain did, Red X disappeared and reappeared about four feet to the right.

"Hey, hey!" he yelled, holding up both hands. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Then what are you doing here, X?" Raven growled, still radiating power. Red X shrugged one shoulder, his torn cape twisting in the breeze.

"Can't a guy be curious?" he asked. He took a step forward, and Raven tensed. "I saw you flying by yourself. I was _originally_ gonna check out the new stuff at the museum, but this seemed more interesting."

"What is interesting about this?" Raven snapped. Her hand snaked down to her communicator, ready to hit the emergency call button.

Red X didn't pay her moving hand any heed. Instead, he stepped slowly over to the book, which had come to rest right at the edge of the building. He knelt and picked it up, studying the cover. "For one thing, I noticed your taste in books." He began to flip through the pages, and Raven gritted her teeth, waiting for the taunt that was sure to come.

"_American Psycho_ is my favorite novel," he murmured. The words were almost obscured through his mask. Raven felt her defenses lower slightly. "It's so cold and detached. I think it's really interesting to see into this guy's mind."

"It's quite dark," Raven conceded, lips pursing.

Red X closed the book, and remained looking at it for a moment. Feeling curious, Raven extended her empathy to search the thief, and found nothing but keen interest. She relaxed. Red X made a 'hmph' sound and tossed the book at her. She caught it deftly.

"I like dark," he said. His voice was deep enough to sound like a purr. Raven felt her cheeks heat up slightly. "Enjoy your book," the thief said lightly, walking to the edge of the building.

"Wait," Raven said suddenly, holding out her hand. "Do you…um…want to…talk about the book?" God, what was she offering? This was crazy! He was a villain!

Red X remained still, cocking his head over his shoulder. Raven could trace his taut back muscles through the fabric of his costume whenever his cape flew out of the way.

"I got somewhere to be," he said shortly. Raven felt her heart fall, and instantly cursed it for doing so. "But," he continued, holding up one finger, "I'll be here tomorrow night. Maybe I'll run into you again."

And he jumped off the roof, disappearing in the freezing air. Raven swallowed and clutched the book close to her chest. She was about to go down a very, _very_ dangerous path. She could remember the soft words on his tongue, not entirely speaking of the book: "_I like dark_".

She could certainly learn to embrace the dark as well.


	6. Cruelty - BBTerra

**Cruelty**

_BBTerra_

…

Things change.

That's what she said. The last thing Terra said to him before she walked away. Well, the only really meaningful thing, anyway. The rest, as far as he was concerned, was lies. It was the only thing running through his head when he helped the rest of the Titans deal with the white monster. It felt repeated over and over on his tongue as he caught a ride home with Cyborg. He just stared out the window. Cy didn't pry.

And then, for the next three hours, he had sat in her old room. It was relatively dusty and dark – no one went in there anymore. Thick curtains were drawn over the window. He opened them, squinting in the direct light of the setting sun. Then he went to her bed, immaculately made, and sat on it. On her nightstand was a silver, heart-shaped box. He stared at it for a while, eventually picking it up and dusting it off. The stupid thing had taken him a whole day of work – and that was with Cyborg's help. Terra hadn't even really appreciated it all that much, in his opinion.

A growl rose in his throat as he stared at his reflection in the silver surface. It was just a green blur. How many nights had he spent crying over this hunk of junk? It felt like a million. In a sudden fit of rage, he swung back his arm and launched the heart-shaped box at the wall, where it shattered. Tears of anger clouded his eyes, and he clenched his gloved fists, burying them into his sockets. His heart was pounding in this throat, and his breaths came in deep, shuddering rasps.

How could she do this to him? How could she deny her identity and leave him behind? Hadn't he meant _anything _to her? He curled onto his side on the comforter, clutching knees to his chest. The tears were burning his eyes now. All he wanted to do was get up and tear everything to shreds. He wanted to peel the paint off of the walls, crush the lonely desk, and rip every cushion apart. But he was better than that. He was better than _Terra_. She was immature and rude and mean and stupid and funny and pretty and –

He groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly together. Hot tears spilled out, making small, wet paths to the comforter he lay against. He couldn't even hate her. Despite all that she had done, and how she denied every little connection to him. His heart still sped up whenever her face popped into his mind. His stomach did little flip-flops whenever he caught a whiff of her scent on her old things.

How could she not feel the same?

There was a soft knock at the door. He ignored it. He curled tighter into a ball, as if it would ward against whoever wanted in.

"I know you're in there." It was Raven. He groaned. "You're feeling enough emotion for a whole city." God, he knew that. Maybe she would leave soon, now that she had complained. There was a moment of silence. He could still faintly smell her – Raven hadn't left.

"It hurts," she murmured. "Trust me, I know." He wanted to scream. How could she know? This situation with Terra was so much more different than Malchior…right? "Whatever she's doing, I know she cares about you, Beast Boy." Another pause. "But if that's the real Terra, she needs a chance to move on."

He knew, deep down, that Raven was right. Terra had always been a runner. The past was something she never looked back on. She could move on so quickly, so easily. But an unspoken question pressed at his lips and tugged on his heart:

_But what if I can't?_

…

A/N – Yo, I've never been Terra's biggest fan. I was always a little tripped out over how easy the Titans forgave her. I mean, she did save their lives and stuff, but MAN SHE SAID SOME AWFUL SHIT. The whole scene with Raven just really killed any inkling of affection I had toward Terra. And POOR BB. Anyway, I tried to stay unbiased in this snippet, instead focusing on BB's emotions. So, I'm super sorry if you wanted something cutesy, BBTerra shippers. I'll try and write one later on, I promise! :) Remember homies, send me requests if you want to see something specific!


	7. Uncle - RobX

**Uncle**

_RobX_

…

Robin often went out on solo missions a good way into the night. Usually, it was when he couldn't sleep and running on a treadmill wasn't enough to soothe his mind. He'd re-don his uniform and tiptoe downstairs to grab the R-Cycle. Either his team didn't know about his excursions or simply didn't care. Robin didn't really think about it. He wouldn't do anything bad. He'd just go out to the city, park the motorcycle somewhere it wouldn't be discovered, and roam the alleys and roof-tops. A few people probably would have called this a "Batman" trait. Hell, it most definitely was. But Robin would never admit it. He was his own hero, not a carbon-copy of his mentor.

Tonight, feeling especially nostalgic, Robin perched on the edge of the Wayne Industries building, his cape billowing out behind him. Jump was never terribly busy at night; only a few people and cars dotted the streets so far below. If he closed his eyes, he could remember doing this exact same thing with Batman. The larger man would be crouching next to him, absolutely silent but for the slight rustle of his cape. They never talked during the nightly watches, whenever Bruce would let him come. It was something Robin missed: the silence.

He had been focusing so hard on the memory that he could almost feel the presence of his former mentor beside him. It was a little…strange. Feeling uncomfortable, Robin opened his eyes and looked to the side. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he realized Red X was sitting right next to him.

As soon as he was noticed, the black-clothed figure swung on one hand and slammed a foot into Robin's chest in a well-aimed kick, pushing him onto the building top and away from the edge. Robin, never one to be surprised for long, back-flipped onto his feet. "Red X," he growled.

"Hey, sport," the masked man snickered. His stance almost mirrored Robin's. "How've you been?"

Robin reached for a Bird-a-rang and sent it flying in the direction of the black-suited man. Red X sent out one of his X-shaped blades, knocking the weapon out of the air.

"What are you doing that for, Robin?" he asked, a tone of hurt entering his voice. "I thought we were having fun!" He leaped at the shorter boy, bowling him over and somersaulting over him. Robin leaped back onto his feet, swinging a high kick into the thief's direction. Red X leaned backwards, the steel-heel missing his jaw by a hair.

"What do you want, X?" Robin huffed, ducking under a punch.

"I'm bored," Red X replied, dodging another kick and swiping out his leg to take the Boy Wonder down. Immediately, he hopped on top of Robin, pinning down his wrists with his hands. "And I guess we have similar hang-outs. Say 'uncle' and I'll let you up, bird-boy."

"Never!" the other gymnast spat. Robin struggled for a moment. Red X leaned into him, his chest pressing to Robin's. Their heaving chests fought for space. The thief's face was only centimeters from Robin's. He could smell a faint tinge of alcohol on his breath, even through the mask fabric. Why was he so close? It was making Robin's stomach twist in an odd way. God, he had to get out of this position.

A thought entered his mind. Well, a move he had been taught long ago, anyway. Robin went limp underneath Red X, who was pretty much laying on him now. Red X chuckled. "Giving up so soon, pretty boy? You know, if you just say 'uncle' I'll –"

Using every ounce of strength in his body, Robin threw Red X off of him. The thief, who had relaxed his grip slightly when he thought Robin had given up, went flying, slamming into the edge of the massive W. "Not this time," Robin smirked.

Red X ran a gloved hand over the back of his head. "Damn. Totally forgot about that one."

A wave of confusion washed over Robin's body. He raised an eyebrow. "Forgot about what?"

The taller man stood, regaining his usual proud stance. "I guess you paid more attention than I did, huh?"

"Paid attention to what?" Robin snapped, waiting for the thief to give him an answer. Red X sniffed, glancing at the massive lit sign atop the roof.

"Let's see each other again soon, Robin," he purred, turning back toward the boy in question. "I enjoyed our sparring." Before Robin could spit back a retort, Red X sprinted to the edge of the building and disappeared.


	8. Happiest - SpAqua

**Happiest**

_SpAqua_

…

Aqualad hadn't been to many parties. Usually the team was too busy anyway. But in the few he had been to, he had quickly discovered his favorite game – Spin the Bottle. The Antlantian loved kissing people, it always intrigued him how every kiss was different. Some called him a flirt. But really, he was just curious. And also a teenage boy. So maybe he was a little guilty of both.

So, naturally, at Cyborg's twenty-first birthday party, when both sets of team members were suitably drunk (barring Mas e Menos, who had been left in Steel City to guard the Tower), Aqualad suggested the game. It was met with approval all around. It took a lot to get him drunk, so for the most part, Aqualad was sober. On the other hand, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Speedy, and Beast Boy were smashed. Starfire probably should have been hammered, what with the amount of shots she had done, but her alien metabolism made it seem like she was only slightly tipsy. Robin and Raven had each nursed one drink for the entire evening, both seemingly extremely uncomfortable with the fact that most of them were underage. And yet, they all thought that Spin the Bottle was going to be the greatest game ever played.

The first time he had ever played the game, Aqualad had quickly discovered how he could control the bottle if there was still a little bit of liquid in it. So he chose the bottle – a standard beer bottle with just a _little_ bit of alcohol at the bottom. It would be just enough so he could control its direction, but not too much that people would notice. Perfect.

The eight Titans sat in a circle and placed the bottle in the middle. Cyborg would go first, since he was the birthday boy. Aqualad sat back and watched the first few rounds, allowing fate to dictate the bottle's direction. Cyborg ended up having to kiss Raven, and smacked one on her without waiting for her reaction. This brought a laugh from everyone except for the demoness, who blushed and looked as though she were severely regretting the game. On her turn, she landed on Beast Boy, and everyone whooped and hollered. The kiss she gave him was sweet and delicate, and Beast Boy actually started kissing back. Both were beet red at the end of it. Bumble Bee told them to find a room. Beast Boy's spin landed on Cyborg, completing a little triangle. Laughing, he grabbed the edges of his friend's head and smooched him. Everyone was cracking up. Aqualad decided now was the time to start his own little game: he would kiss everyone in the circle, and see who made him the happiest whilst kissing…for future reference. Not every turn of course. But in the course of the night, he would make sure no one's lips had been untouched by his.

The first one to fall to Aqualad's experiment was Cyborg. It was only fair – it was the man's birthday. The half-robot did his standard – immediately pull the kissee into his face and crush his lips to theirs for a second or two. Aqualad found the situation not that bad, if a little rough. Cyborg's lips were full and hot, and almost entirely engulfed his. Cyborg's hands were somewhat cold though, and messed up Aqualad's carefully gelled hair.

Next was Raven, who was conveniently seated beside him. The sorceress immediately flushed when the bottle pointed at her, and made a move to pull up her hood. Aqualad caught her hands in his before she could grasp the fabric, and heard her small intake of breath. He had always known about Raven's girlish crush on him, which was flattering. She was pretty, and he enjoyed her intelligence. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was trembling, and barely kissed him back. A little bit of a disappointment in his opinion.

Aqualad waited another couple of turns before turning the bottle onto himself again. This time it was Beast Boy. Aqualad had never been too fond of the little green boy – he was relatively obnoxious. It made sense to get him over with. Beast Boy groaned when it landed on him, and Aqualad scoffed. "What is it, Beast Boy? Do you have a problem?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "Just shut up, Aquadude." Leaning across the circle, Beast Boy kissed him for about a millisecond, not enough for the Antlantian to gauge his ability.

Aqualad spun it to land on Robin, who immediately blushed, but did not change his stony expression. He had known Robin a while, and had always thought the boy had some nice lips. Now to test it. Aqualad leaned over and cupped Robin's cheek with one hand, pulling it into him. Robin, ever the good sport, kissed back. His lips were soft and dampened. He probably spent a little longer on Robin than was necessary, but it was rather worth it. Too bad the boy was too attached to Starfire.

Another few turns passed. The game could not seem to wear out its novelty for these drunks. The next person Aqualad kissed was Bumble Bee. It had made him feel slightly awkward at first – her being his leader and all. But Bumble Bee was too drunk to care, and slung her arms over his neck and kissed him. Her style was similar to Cyborg's – rough and almost sloppy. It wasn't unenjoyable, but left a bright lipstick stain on his mouth.

Starfire was another one of the good kissers. She took in his lips like a pro, even running her fingers through the end of his hair. He could taste her cherry lip balm, sweet on his tongue. They actually got somewhat into it, with the whoops and hollers of their friends to egg them on. The broke apart, giggling, after Robin said, "Yeah, that's enough."

The last person on Aqualad's list had been relatively quiet the whole game, just going along with whatever was happening. Speedy was sitting directly across from the him, a slight smile on his lips. When he spun it to land on his teammate, Speedy chuckled. "Alright," the archer murmured. He got up on his knees and shuffled toward Aqualad. He met him halfway, bring his head up to Speedy's. Their lips touched slowly at first, and then explored. Aqualad found himself having trouble analyzing the kiss; he was distracted by his rapidly beating heart and the breath stopping in his lungs. Speedy's mouth was insistent and yet soft, and tasted only vaguely of liquor, despite how much he had drunk. It was like fireworks going off behind his eyes, all nerve endings coming to his mouth.

Speedy broke the kiss, and Aqualad let out a breath. He was still staring intently at his friend's mask, knowing that he was meeting his eyes. It took a moment for him to realize that the whole group was quiet.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said at last. "Dudes. That was _intense_." With that, everyone burst into laughter.

"You too are so _drunk_!" Bumble Bee hiccuped, falling into Cyborg. Speedy bit his somewhat swollen lip, scooting back to his spot.

"I guess," he mumbled, cracking a small smile. Aqualad couldn't bring himself to comment.

Because he wasn't drunk in the slightest.

_And Speedy had won the game_.

…

A/N – I can't help myself, I'm loving this ship. Sorrynotsorry. I also have a headcanon that Aquabro is bi now.


	9. Burning - BBRae

**Burning**

_BBRae_

…

Raven hadn't realized until she was past the point of no return that baking a vegan cake is not for beginners. Cyborg had offered to help her, and the sorceress had vehemently refused. Beast Boy _always _baked her a cake; it was time she returned the favor. And now, she was sincerely in over her head.

Who in their right mind would put applesauce in a _cake_? Apparently vegans.

Throughout her process, Raven had managed to cover herself in flour, spill almond milk everywhere, and forget to turn the oven on. It was on now – thank Azar – and she was trying to clean up her mess. The counter was ridiculously sticky after the mixer incident Raven didn't want to remember. She had asked Cyborg to keep Beast Boy busy while she made the cake. The half-robot had given her a cocked eyebrow before shrugging and leaving in pursuit of the green-skinned boy. In the hour she had been baking, Beast Boy hadn't come into the common room, which was lucky.

The timer dinged, and Raven floated over to the oven to look inside. The cake – chocolate flavored – did not in any way look fully cooked. The batter was bubbling in a few places, and clumps of the flour mix still stood out. Wasn't that supposed to bake in? Raven shook her head and closed the oven, setting the timer for another five minutes.

Five minutes later, she pulled out the cake again. Raven squinted and cocked her head to the side. In her opinion, it looked like it could go a _little _longer. This ritual happened four more times. The cake had now been cooking for about an hour. The recipe said twenty-five minutes, but wasn't every cake different? Raven wasn't entirely sure.

Cyborg walked in when Raven opened the oven for the last time. "How's the cake going, Rave?" Raven glanced over at the half-robot, one baking glove-covered hand grasping the edge of the tray.

"It's taking a very long time to cook," she admitted, violet eyes flicking back to the oven. "I have to keep putting it back in." Cyborg pursed his lips.

"Have you been using the toothpick trick?"

Raven looked baffled. She pulled out the cake pan and placed it on the counter. "The toothpick trick?"

"Yeah, you know, the – SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" Cyborg interrupted himself. He rushed over to the cake, his human eye wide with disbelief. Raven turned to look at the cake, which just a moment before had seemed normal. Now that it had been exposed to the room-temperature air, the overcooked pastry had blackened and shriveled as the two Titans spoke. Cyborg picked the pan up and gaped.

"How long did you cook it for?" he choked. Raven was staring at the black husk in slight wonderment.

"Like, an hour?" she murmured. Cyborg stared at her as if she had just strangled a cat in front of him.

"A what?" His voice was a squeak.

Before Raven could answer, another voice spoke up. "Uh, guys, is something burning?" Raven and Cyborg whipped around to face Beast Boy, who looked mildly concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, green bean!" Cyborg laughed forcefully, pushing the cake behind his back. "We were just –"

"I tried to bake you a cake," Raven said quickly. Beneath her hood, her cheeks were burning. "It…got out of hand. I ruined it. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment. He stepped over to look at the almost-cake. His nostrils flared at the blast of charred scent, but besides that his face remained neutral. Gingerly, he stuck out a hand and grabbed the food item, which had been reduced to the shape, size, and color of a hockey puck. And, before anyone could protest, he stuck it in his teeth and took a bite.

Cyborg gagged. Raven grimaced.

Beast Boy chewed slowly, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes from watering. The other two Titans could hear the _crunch_ of the "cake" in the boy's teeth. After a horrid minute, Beast Boy swallowed. He blinked a few times and looked over at Raven. A smile lit up his face.

"Best birthday cake _ever_, mama," he laughed. Raven was absolutely stunned. Cyborg had to practically pick his jaw up off of the floor. Beast Boy pulled down Raven's hood with one hand and planted a generous kiss on her crimson cheek. "But can we get pizza?"

…

A/N – Fun fact: this snippet is based off of a true story. My cooking skills are on par with Raven's, and I actually _burned cookies to a blackened crisp_ because I kept putting them back in, thinking they weren't done. It was terrifying to take them out and watch them suddenly turn into black bricks.


	10. Stalked - SladIn

**Stalked**

_SladIn_

…

It started off as dreams.

Well, most people would call them nightmares. But Robin hadn't had any sort of "normal" dream for a long time. So to him, that was what they were. Dreams.

It'd begin with him standing in a large, dark room. Sometimes he was nude, sometimes he was not. Either way, his hair stood on end. Robin could always tell when he was being watched. He'd hear a sound and whip around, only to find nothing there but darkness.

"Robin. So slow, as always." And then he'd hear those words and turn around, to find Slade standing only five feet away. The massive man's face showed no emotion, as the mask made certain. Robin's heart would start to race.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin's voice was always calm and collected whenever he said this. But his dream room would start to grow very warm, and he'd begin to sweat.

Slade would begin to step closer, his one eye trained on Robin, keeping him frozen in place. The tall man would stop barely a foot away, and lean down into Robin's face. "You know what I want, my boy," he'd whisper. And Robin could feel his hot breath through the slits on his mask, and his heart would beat even faster –

And then he'd wake up, sweating and riled up and no longer able to sleep.

The Titans started to notice Robin's strange behavior. He had become fidgety and quiet – absorbed in his own thoughts. Thoughts of Slade and of his dreams. He had started to hear Slade's voice at the back of his head, speaking in the calm monotone that made Robin's skin prickle. Raven had approached him at one point, sensing something through their connection.

"Robin," she started, almost hesitantly. "Is everything alright? You seem a little…jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy," he immediately snapped back. Robin tried not to let on the fact that he was seeing black shadows at the corner of his vision. He felt bad when Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just not getting enough sleep. Don't worry about it."

Starfire and Cyborg had approached him with the same thing. Robin always tried to soothe their worries, even if he saw Slade around every corner, beckoning to him with hunger in his eye.

Robin could not let them know that he was being stalked by his age old enemy.

And he could definitely never let on that he _liked it_.

…

A/N – I'm not a big fan of this pairing, which is why it's a little short. But I hope it works for those of you who do ship this! :D Yay!


	11. Immortality - KydRae

**Immortality**

_KydRae_

…

A/N – Trigger Warning: Character Death(s)

…

No one ever really thought about the fact that demons were immortal. If it was addressed, then most would probably come to that conclusion. Of course, you could kill them, banish them, maim them, what have you. But if nothing else got in the way, demons would live _forever_. It's just how things were.

Raven never considered the idea until she was married. The words "'til death do us part" wormed its way into her subconscious and refused to leave. How could she have forgotten? Demons were immortal beings. They wouldn't die unless something came in and did it for them. What would that mean for her? Raven was, after all, only _half_ demon. She spent a good portion of her honeymoon researching, much to her new husband's annoyance.

"Why does it matter right now? I'm not dying anytime soon!" he had snapped at her one night.

"Apparently, neither am I," she had quipped back. It had kept him quiet for about ten minutes, in which they started to argue again.

Eventually, Raven came to her conclusion: she was _technically_ not immortal. She was aging, and would probably live longer than normal humans. But besides that, everything should be fine. Three years into her marriage, she had a daughter. Two years later, a son. And another year later, a second. Around the age of thirty-five, Raven realized that she had stopped aging. As those close to her, such as her previous team mates and old rivals, found gray hairs and stiffening knees, she stayed at the peak of adulthood.

She continued to oversee more and more Titans. Her own children, and her friends' children, joined and left the team as years went by. Robin, now more commonly known as Nightwing, died at the age of forty-three, sacrificing himself for the city he loved so much. He left behind a wife and two children. Everyone grieved for a long time, especially Raven. It was as if a piece of her had died with her old leader.

Next was Beast Boy, better known as Changeling, at the age of sixty-four. Doctors said he had actually lived much longer than expected with his unstable DNA. Raven found it awful watching him deteriorate over the course of a year. Changeling had known he was dying, and had no trouble accepting his fate. He made a bucket list and completed everything on it. When he was weakest, Raven, the children, grandchildren, and Cyborg flew out to where Changeling had grown up in Africa. The old man fell asleep beneath a tree at the edge of the jungle and never woke up. When Raven found him, his skin was pale white, his hair ivory. They buried him in Africa. For many years afterword, Raven couldn't smile.

Starfire lived for a relatively long time, as Tamaranians are much hardier than humans. She died at one-hundred and four, in her bed at the Royal Palace of Tamaran, surrounded by her family and friends. Raven and Cyborg had even made the trip out, watching solemnly as their close friend died. Her daughter was to take up the throne, even if she was half-human. Around this time, Raven's children died. Her great-great-grandchildren came into the world.

Over the years, Cyborg had been replacing failing human parts with machinery. But not all of it. He would never do all of it. He made huge changes to the world as both a superhero and a scientist. Raven enjoyed his company more and more, visiting him daily. The man had never married or had children, claiming "uncle Cy" was enough for him. At the ripe old age of one-hundred and fifty-two, Cyborg developed an inoperable brain tumor. Raven urged him to replace it with his technology, but Cy refused, merely saying it was "his time". He passed away peacefully three months later.

And Raven was alone.

She spent a lot of time locked up in the house Cyborg had built for her, the curtains drawn and her groceries delivered. Sometimes her descendants would visit her, but the generations gradually forgot about her. Raven lost track of time for a little while, wallowing in a depression. But after a visit from a girl who was apparently her great-great-great-great-granddaughter, Raven felt a renewed vigor. She visited the old Titans Tower, which had been converted into a museum after the last team relocated sixty years before. Then she went to Africa, spending a day at Changeling's grave, telling it stories and showing it pictures. She surrounded the stone with candles and pictures from the old days. Raven went to Tamaran after that, visiting in with Starfire's now elderly daughter.

Reentering Jump City, Raven took a moment to sit on the hill overlooking the city, towering pines at her back. The wind blew her hair out behind her; she had let it grow out from her teenager days. Her cloak, on the other hand, had remained relatively unchanged. It sat behind her like a navy blanket spread on the grass. If Raven closed her eyes, she could almost imagine that no time had passed at all from her days in the Tower with her loved ones at her side.

When she opened her eyes, she was very startled to see a black-cloaked figure standing off to her side. His bright red eyes glowed beneath a bat-eared cowl. Raven stood up and backed away slightly, nervousness making her muscles twitch. It had been many years since she had fought anyone, but her powers should still be in good condition.

"Who are you?" she asked, suspicion making her voice crack.

The figure did not move, did not blink. Raven was feeling very uneasy. There was something about that crimson stare that was familiar, but she just couldn't place it. Trying to remain stoic, she let down her empathetic barriers to probe the being's emotions. To her surprise, she couldn't find anything. In her memory, there had been only one person who could resist her empathy. A blast of recognition hit her like a brick.

"Kyd Wykkyd?" she murmured. The black-clad figure didn't move. Raven took a breath, stabilizing herself. "Azarath, metrion, zin –"

"You too?" It was barely audible, practically a whisper. Raven powered down her magic, squinting.

"What?"

Kyd Wykkyd, face unchanged, began to walk towards her. His movements were absolutely silent. "You are still alive," he murmured, as if it were a casual observation.

"As are you," she countered, still a little antsy. Kyd Wykkyd's face cracked into a small smirk. His pupil-less red eyes still didn't blink.

"I haven't seen a Teen Titan in one-hundred and eighty years," he said softly. "You look young."

Raven winced. "I'm much older than I seem," she snapped. "How are you still alive, Kyd?"

The man's smirk left his face. "You aren't the only spawn on this Earth, Raven."

Her eyes widened. "Are you a half-ling?" Kyd Wykkyd's mouth twitched.

"Of course," he conceded. "Just not of the more…powerful demons."

Raven had never actually thought about this. It made sense – the fact that she couldn't read his emotions, their similar powers and features…

"What have you been doing?" she asked, still wary. Kyd Wykkyd had, after all, been a villain.

"Same as you," he murmured after a moment. "Hiding from society. Watching my friends die." Raven winced again. Kyd Wykkyd turned his head away, a tinge of sadness entering his voice. "It's a very lonely existence, isn't it?"

Raven bit her lip, moving her attention to the city. It really was, with no friends or close family and possibly a whole eternity ahead of her. They were both quiet, staring out at the distant lights.

"Would you like to come to my house and have tea?" she said suddenly. Kyd's head whipped to face her, face as expressionless as usual. After a second, his lip quirked up in a slight smirk.

"I would like that," he said softly. Raven smiled. If she had to ride out eternity, then it would be nice to have someone to ride it out with.


	12. College - FlInx

**College**

_Flinx_

…

Kid Flash hadn't had a lot of schooling. The bits and pieces that he'd had seemed to be constantly interrupted by "super hero things". Eventually, Barry pulled him out of school and had him do it online. Wally was awful at keeping it up and eventually quit it entirely, much to Barry's dismay. It was around this time that Wally took off on his own, deciding the sidekick business wasn't his style.

Jinx had actually technically graduated high school. HIVE Academy, besides being a future villain training facility, taught the curriculum regular high schools did as well. After graduating, she and some other graduates started the HIVE Five. This worked for a while, until Wally showed up.

The young couple spent the first part of their relationship jumping from place to place, too busy to settle down. It was two years until Jinx put her foot down – they were getting an apartment. Kid Flash fought it the entire way. Jinx eventually wore him down; she was tired of following him everywhere. She didn't have super-speed or endurance or any of that dumb stuff. Kid Flash bent under his girlfriend's will – it was usually better for everyone involved that he stayed on her good side.

They made a down payment on a one-bedroom apartment not too far from Jump City. Jinx was ecstatic, which made Wally happy. He knew that she had wanted to live a semi-normal life; no longer a villain and still a little uncomfortable with the prospect of being a superhero. "I just don't fit the mold," she'd say bitterly.

Things were great at first. Kid Flash could still run around and save civilians every once in a while, and Jinx could do whatever it was she did all day. Obviously, this soon posed a problem.

"I'm bored," she said to him one night over Chinese food. Wally raised an eyebrow, bringing a huge piece of orange chicken to his mouth.

"With what?" he mumbled around the food. His girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him.

"Everything!" she snapped, throwing down chopsticks. "I just sit at home all day!"

Kid Flash swallowed. "Well, we have a legitimate apartment. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Jinx's lip twitched, unamused. "No." He sighed, knowing an argument was brewing.

"What do you want, Jinx?" he asked, scooping up more chicken. Now might be a good time to tune out.

"I want to go back to school," she said crisply. Wally choked, pounding a fist against his chest. Jinx watched him, arms crossed.

"What?" Kid said at last, blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Like, college?"

Jinx nodded. "Jump City Community College, to be exact." Wally scowled.

"That's crazy. What's so good about school? And civilian school at that!" A flash of pink sparks, and his chair collapsed beneath him.  
>"I'm signing up, Wally," she said, standing. "It'll give me something to do. And how many kids with powers go to college? I'm not thinking a lot."<p>

Kid Flash remained on the floor, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Jinx, there's a reason for that!" The sorceress sniffed. She stepped over his prone body, almost kicking him with her platform heels. He sighed. It probably wasn't a wonderful idea to let her go to bed angry. The couch wasn't entirely too comfortable.

"Jinx." The footsteps stopped, only a few feet away. Wally took a breath, massaging the bridge of his nose. "If you're gonna sign up, sign me up too."

"What?" she murmured. Kid Flash smiled. That soft, questioning tone was his favorite. It revitalized the butterflies in his stomach; reminded him why he was in love with her. He sat up and looked over at her.

"It'll be a good experience," he said, shrugging. "I don't want to go. At all. But if you're going, then I am too." Jinx knelt in front of him, a slight smile on her thin lips. She looked a lot prettier when she wasn't furious with him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, pink eyes glittering.

Wally smirked. "Can't have you beating me at Jeopardy."

A wry smile crossed his girlfriend's face. "I already do, stupid."

…

A/N – lol I'm back. Sorry loves, I had a week of extreme writer's block. All of your suggestions are so appreciated! I love you all!


	13. Sauna - RobStar

**Sauna**

_RobStar_

…

A/N – Hello friends. Quick note: I know some people don't really know what a sauna is, so I will explain (don't worry, I had to look up how it worked). You can skip this whole thing now if you know what it is :) A sauna is a little room traditionally made of wood, particularly cedar. There's like a bench or two that are raised up off of the ground for people sit down. The sauna is like a hotbox or sweat lodge. There's a little oven thing called a kiuas that holds sauna stones – which heat up the room. It can get up to 176 degrees Fahrenheit in there! People go in there naked because anything else would be awfully hot. So yeah. That'll be fun ;)

…

Not a lot of people knew about the sauna just off of the gym in the Titans Tower. The team did – obviously – but hardly any of them used it at the same time. Cyborg didn't use it at all, claiming he would either overheat or rust; neither of which would be good for him. No one liked sharing the sauna with Beast Boy, who liked to use it right after a workout and smelled _awful_. Raven rarely used it at all, as she hated the heat and being nude. Beast Boy pointed out that she could wear a towel, to which Raven retorted that a towel was not equivalent to clothing, and the sooner Beast Boy learned that, the better. Starfire forgot about the sauna almost immediately, a little confused on its point.

Robin used the sauna as often as he could. The heat had a calming effect on him, which was very necessary when it came to stressful days. Also, the soundproof walls were some of the only ones in the Tower. He always waited until the gym was absolutely empty before going in – Raven wasn't the only one uncomfortable with nakedness.

It started out as a regular training session. Robin was laying waste to a punching bag, jabbing out with hard, quick hits and kicks. He was sweating pretty profusely – he had been at it for quite a while. It took him about five minutes to realize that someone else had entered the training room. He spun around on one sneaker, breathing hard. Watching him from the doorway was Starfire, her red hair tied up in a ponytail and adorned in rather tight-fitting workout clothes. Robin blushed, and hoped she thought it was because he had been working so hard.

"Hello, Robin," Star greeted. "I did not know you would be in the room of working the out."

Robin huffed a laugh. "I'm here every day at this time, barring interruptions." Starfire shrugged, a soft smile gracing her features.

"May I do the working out with you?" she asked. Robin blinked a few times. _Of course_ she could. But it would probably sound weird for him to answer so eagerly. He shrugged. "If you want. I'm almost done."

"That's alright!" Starfire chirped. "I am going to press the benches!"

It took Robin a moment to realize she meant bench press. "Have fun with that, Star."

They spent the next twenty minutes mostly in silence. After asking permission from her leader, Starfire put in her workout mix of pop tunes. Not really Robin's forte, but all he really had to do was stretch. Still, it was hard to concentrate on his stretches with Katy Perry blasting at full volume.

When he finished, Robin began heading toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna be in the sauna, Star," he called over the music. Starfire yelled something into the din, but Robin didn't catch it. He just hoped that she'd understood that he didn't want to be disturbed. After undressing in the bathroom and wrapping a towel around his waist, Robin entered the sauna. He started up the kiuas stove and sat back on a cedar bench, waiting for the heat to overtake him.

It didn't take too long, especially after he ladled water over the sauna stones. Robin laid his head back on the wall, closing his eyes beneath his mask. Although the sweat made it almost slip off, Robin never took it off. Even if it was uncomfortable. His black hair became plastered to his skull, and drops of moisture traveled down his bare chest.

In his semi-meditative state, Robin almost didn't hear the door to the sauna room open. He slowly opened one eye, and then the other shot open in shock.

Starfire sat across from him, completely naked. Her orange skin was just beginning to bead with sweat. Robin found himself unable to swallow. She gave him a little wave.

"I decided to join you!" she said happily. Robin was beet red. _Keep your eyes on her face keep your eyes on her face keep your eyes on her face GOOD GOD WHY IS SHE NAKED?!_ "Although, it is much too warm for the towel. You may disrobe yours if you like."

Robin was quickly becoming aware of a serious problem. Mumbling some sort of apology, the Boy Wonder bolted out the door and into the gym. Starfire blinked a few times, wondering what had spooked him. She shrugged and laid out on the cedar bench. The sauna was excellent. She would definitely be using it more often.


	14. Intervention - BBRae

**Intervention**

_BBRae_

…

A/N – This idea was sent to me by Sperance, and I just HAD TO WRITE IT.

…

The last thing Beast Boy expected when he walked into the Common room was three of his fellow Titans sitting at the table, facing him. The green teen stopped in his tracks, his eyes gliding over Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, in that order. They all looked very solemn, and were staring straight at him. Beast Boy swallowed, searching his mind frantically. What had he done wrong?

Robin gestured to the single seat on the other side of the table. They had removed the other ones, which was a little worrisome. The whole setup reminded Beast Boy of an interrogation. "Have a seat, Beast Boy." Oh, jeez. That was Robin's "good-cop" voice. This was definitely not good.

"Uh, sure, bro," Beast Boy said slowly. He scooted into the chair, suddenly feeling very small under the gaze of the three older Titans. Cyborg's human eye was narrowed, his arms crossed in front of him. Beast Boy tried to give him a smile, but his best friend's face didn't even twitch. The changeling's ears flicked back, and he started to suck on his lower lip.

"This is an intervention, Beast Boy," Robin said briskly. The youngest Titan blinked a few times, confusion evident on his face.

"What? What for?" He did a mental check of things he did incessantly that might need an intervention. Not cleaning his room? Forgetting to bathe? Saying dude?

Starfire bit her lip and looked at the table, where her clamped hands resided. Whatever was going on, she apparently felt bad for it. Robin's face remained stone-like, but Beast Boy noticed a slight tinge of color on his cheeks.

"The flirting with Raven has got to stop," he said at last. "Our light bulb budget has gotten out of hand."

Beast Boy let that sink in a moment. His ear tips were hot, a sure-fire sign he was blushing. He let out a burst of somewhat uncomfortable laughter. "_That's _what this is about? You dudes had me scared!"

Cyborg was unamused. "Do you know how much we have been spending on light bulbs, B? I'd like you to guess."

Beast Boy had nothing to do with the budget. He had his own allowance, which he spent as soon as it was in his hands, but that was about it. "Uh, light bulbs are cheap right? I'm gonna go ten bucks." He smiled and leaned back, putting his shoes up on the table.

Cyborg's frown deepened slightly. "As of this month, we have spent _sixty dollars _on light bulbs. That's six packs, Beast Boy. SIX PACKS." Somewhat humbled, Beast Boy took his feet off of the table.

"Raven's energy has to go somewhere," Starfire murmured. "And it makes the bulbs of light explode."

"And you flirting with her is exactly what makes her powers lash out," Robin concluded, folding his gloved hands together.

Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, slightly miffed. "Dude, it's not flirting, it's courting. I'm a GENTLEMAN." Cyborg rolled his eyes, and Starfire giggled.

"Man, your "courting" is wreaking havoc on our bulbs!" Cyborg grumbled. "Do you wanna use candles? 'Cuz I don't want to use candles."

"Please, is not courting what males do when they are looking for marriage?" Starfire asked, her green eyes alight with excitement. Beast Boy's throat went dry.

"Star! No! Agh!" He stumbled over his words as his friends started to laugh. Robin and Cyborg seemed delighted to giggle at Beast Boy's expense. "It's not like that at all! I'm sixteen!" His voice squeaked, which only made the other boys laugh harder.

Starfire was giggling. "Friend Beast Boy, I think you courting friend Raven is most _adorable_!"

"I don't know how you define courting, green bean," Cyborg chuckled, "but it's not making awkward pick-up lines every chance you get."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. He looked defeated. "Dudes, I don't know how to win Rae over. She just gives me a "dang-Beast-Boy-you-really-are-an-idiot" look and then light bulbs break apparently."

Robin's expression softened. "She needs a way to express her feelings, Beast Boy. Keeping them bottled up makes her powers act up." Beast Boy's ears suddenly pricked, and he sat up straight. Sensing that his point hadn't come across correctly, Robin quickly tried to backtrack. "But that doesn't mean –"

It was too late. Beast Boy had already sprinted out of the common room, knocking over the chair in the process. He raced down the hallway, skidding to a halt beside the familiar silver door. He knocked twice and waited, catching his breath. A half-formed plan swirled in his brain.

Raven answered the door, her hood down and eyes wary. "What is it, Beast Boy?" she asked in her usual emotionless tone. Beast Boy blinked a few times, trying to come up with something before she shut the door.

"Do you have a map?" he blurted. "'Cuz I keep getting lost in your eyes." Before she could react, he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. Energy had to go somewhere, right?

Every single light bulb in the tower exploded at once, shrouding everyone in darkness.

"BEEEEAAAAAST BOOOOOYYYY!"


	15. Clutch - CyBee

**Clutch**

_CyBee_

Bumble Bee usually came into consciousness very slowly. She always had. Her sleeping schedule was usually like clockwork – get up at seven and go to bed at ten, if there aren't any alerts. But on weekends, when she was up late, it threw her off completely. So when she woke up that Sunday morning, it was either seven a.m. or noon.

She kept her eyes closed as consciousness entered her mind. The sun was dimly shining on her eyelids, creating a myriad of colors on her lids. She groaned softly and tried to roll over. Immediately, the young hero became aware of two things: one, her wings were stuck, and two, something was holding her in place. The first feeling to register was panic – was she in some sort of villain's trap? Now that she thought about it, the window in her room didn't face this side of her bed.

Her eyes flew open, and the panic almost entirely subsided. Facing her was a large flat-screen TV and a window showing a foggy bay. She was in the Titans West Tower. Bumble Bee began to sort through memories as to how she had ended up here at all. She remembered them leaving Steel City the day before in the T-Ship, meaning her Team must be with her. No, she recalled, Mas e Menos were still at the Tower. She groaned lightly at the thought of what the young twins might be up to. They were an issue even with supervision. But why had she left them behind? Bumble Bee tried to concentrate. Why was it so hard to pull up memories of the night before?

Drinking. Drinking must have been involved. She could feel the dull ache of pain at the back of her skull. Her superhuman metabolism would most likely have processed the alcohol, but that didn't stop at least slight hangovers. She must have drank a lot to be having memory black-outs. But why had she been drinking?

A quick sweep of the room from her position quickly revealed everything: Starfire's birthday party. Pink and purple streamers littered the floor and walls. Part of the wall beside the window was scorched black – Bumble Bee didn't remember why this was and felt no particular need to find out. The remnants of a piñata were crushed nearly beyond recognition in the corner. And, of course, empty bottles of liquor scattered around the floor next to the couch.

After asserting where she was and how she got there, Bumble Bee looked down to see what was holding her captive. Her revelation made her heart jump into her throat: Cyborg's arms were locked firmly around her midsection.

"Oh, lord," she hissed under her breath. Now she recognized the large, warm presence pressed against her back. Cyborg's body was smooth and hard – which was probably why she had at first thought it was some sort of mechanized trap. He was breathing very lightly against her hair, something she also hadn't noticed at first.

Experimentally, Bumble Bee pulled forward slightly. Her wings immediately caught, translating a slight pain down her shoulder. _They must be under his arms_, she realized. The heroine sighed and relaxed back. There was no point in tearing a wing trying to get out. She had done it before – it hurt like a bitch and took a long time to heal. Shrinking was her usual go to when escaping something similar to this, but doing that would plain rip her wings off. She shuddered at the thought. The only thing to do was to wait until Cyborg woke up – Lord knew she couldn't lift his arms. He had proven more than once that arm-wrestling was one of the few things she could never beat him at. Bumble Bee scowled at the memory. _One day, Sparky…_

It wasn't so bad, once she got used to the sensation. But what really bothered her was how exactly they had managed to get into this position. Bumble Bee wasn't totally opposed to the idea – she liked Cyborg. He understood her competitive drive. But somehow she couldn't imagine they would end the night spooning.

_Well, we were drunk_, she remembered. But this had never happened when they were drinking before. And Bee couldn't remember anything between them changing since then. Thinking logically, the two of them probably just passed out on the couch near each other and accidentally rolled into this compromising position.

Without warning, Cyborg suddenly clutched her tighter against his chest. The air rushed from Bumble Bee's lungs in a gush. This was suddenly a lot less comfortable – in every aspect.

"Cy," she hissed. He'd probably bruised her ribs. "Cyborg."

He mumbled incoherently into her hair and squeezed tighter. Bumble Bee was starting to feel like one of those stress dolls; when you squeezed and their eyes popped out. She wrapped her fingers around Cyborg's, which were crossed at her midsection, and pulled. This accomplished nothing but wearing her out.

"Sparky, I swear…"she growled, refusing to give up. Did her spine just pop?

"You swear what?" came the responding rumble. Bumble Bee froze. She felt the half-robot chuckle.

"How long you been awake?" she asked.

"'Bout thirty minutes. Did you know you drool, Bee?"

The heroine scowled. "Let me go, metal-butt. You're squeezin' me like a tube of toothpaste."

He didn't budge, but his arms let up slightly. "Nah. I like holdin' on to you."

She couldn't help but smile.


End file.
